Memory Yang Kembali
by Namikaze Narita-chan
Summary: Summary : Naruto sudah tahu selama ini dia hanya jadi bahan taruhan, ia pun menghilang lalu sasuke hilang ingatan. Hingga suatu waktu mereka di pertemukan kembali. Apa reaksi sasuke atau naruto?


** Title : Memory yang kembali.**

** AUTHOR : Narita.**

** Pairing : SasuNaru.**

** Warning : OOC, BL, TYPO, etc.**

**Author's Note : pokoknya, naruto sama sasuke 2 tingkat di bawah kyuubi dan itachi. Naruto dan sasuke kelas 1 SMA, kyuubi dan itachi kelas 3 SMA.**

**Summary : Naruto sudah tahu selama ini dia hanya jadi bahan taruhan, ia pun menghilang lalu sasuke hilang ingatan. Hingga suatu waktu mereka di pertemukan kembali. Apa reaksi sasuke atau naruto?**

**Jumpa lagi dengan ane heheheh... XD !**

**Ane belom pernah buat fanfic yaoi, bisa di bilang ini fanfic yaoi yang pertama.**

**Okey, HAPPY READING minna-san...! : )**

**NORMAL POV**

**-**** TOKYO ****-**

Di sore hari yang indah, terdapat dua makhluk berbeda jenis yang masih mengenakan seragam sekolah duduk di pinggiran sungai taman yang terletak di bagian utara konoha.

" teme, apa benar kau hanya menjadikanku pacar agar kau dapat memenangkan taruhan teme? " tanya pemuda berambut pirang dan berwarna kuning sambil menahan luka di hatinya.

" hn...maaf dobe, itu memang benar. " katanya membenarkan pertanyaan pemuda pirang itu.

" aku sudah tahu itu. Kau juga punya kekasih bernama sakura kan? " tanyanya lagi.

Naruto semakin merasakan sesak dan sakit dalam hatinya. naruto sudah merasa bahagia di cintai dan dimiliki oleh sasuke, tapi ternyata dia hanya di jadikan bahan taruhan saja dan itu berarti semuanya ' PALSU '. Itulah yang membuat dia sangat terluka. Karena dia terlanjur mencintai pemuda berambut pantat ayam ini.

" iya, itu benar. Maafkan aku naruto, aku tak bermaksud menyakitimu. " kata sasuke dengan nada nada datar.

" hiks... tapi sama saja kau menyakitiku bodoh, apa salahku hah? " naruto semakin ter isak menahan sakit dalam hatinya.

" sekali lagi aku meminta maaf dobe! " kata sasuke meminta maaf pada naruto.

" teme, aku bisa memaafkanmu tapi bila tanpa melihatmu teme. Mulai sekarang kita akhiri hubungan kita, aku juga akan pindah sekolah dan menghilang agar aku bisa memaafkanmu. Aku harap kau tidak muncul lagi sasuke, agar aku bisa memaafkanmu dan melupakanmu! " kata naruto yang ingin memaafkan sasuke dengan cara tidak bertemu dengannya.

' kenapa? Kenapa sakit di dada ini? ' batin sasuke saat mendengar perkataan naruto.

' menghilang '

' memaafkanmu '

' menghilang '

' memaafkanmu '

Itulah kata-kata naruto yang ada di dalam pikiran sasuke.

' kenapa? Kenapa aku tak ingin kau menghilang ? ' batin sasuke yang merasa aneh dengan dirinya.

Sasuke yang telah bermain dalam ikatan ini dan tidak berniat serius, tapi kenapa pada waktu di ujung pemutusan ikatan ini hatinya menjadi sesak dan takut akan kehilangan mataharinya. Bukankah ia sangat mencintai sakura? Kenapa?

Sasuke terus membatin sampai akhirnya berkata...

" naruto sebenarnya – " kata-kata sasuke terputus ketika naruto sudah pergi dan berlari.

' naruto, kemana dia? Kumohon naruto jangan pergi dulu '

**End Normal Pov**

**SASUKE POV**

Aku berlari mengejar naruto, aku mau mengatakan kalau aku mencintainya dan aku akan memutuskan sakura. Tapi sepertinya dia takut dan salah paham, dia kira aku akan memberikan kenyataan pahit. Tidak naruto, aku ingin katakan aku mencintaimu.

" naruto tunggu...! " teriakku mencegahnya pergi.

Lama-lama naruto semakin menghilang, aku terus memutari jalan tanpa arah hingga waktu aku hendang menyeberang di perempatan jalan tiba-tiba ada truck besar menuju kearahku dan...

_Ckiiiiiiiiiiiiiiitttttt..._

_Brakkkkkk..._

" naruto... " hanya itu kata-kata yang aku ucapkan sebelum kegelapan melanda diriku.

_SKIP TIME_

Aku mengerjap-ngerjapkan mataku. Dimana ini? Kenapa kepalaku pening sekali?

" sasuke, kau sudah sadar baka otoutou ? " kata lelaki dengan mata onyx dan rambut panjang yang diikat.

" kau siapa? " tanyaku pada pria yang mirip denganku dan seperti memanggil nama kecilku. Yah, walaupun namanya jelek! Mungkin dia keluargaku ?

Setelah aku bertanya dia langsung melotot kaget. Ada apa ini?

" aku anikimu otoutou ! kau mengalami kecelakaan dan luka di kepalamu, mungkin kau terkena amnesia? " tambahnya lagi. Well, tak buruk lah. Setidaknya aku bisa bertemu keluargaku saat ini

**End Sasuke Pov**

**NARUTO POV**

' aku sudah tak kuat berhadapan denganmu lagi sasuke, aku sudah tidak kuat lagi...! ' batinku yang tak kuat lagi melihatnya dan me reply kenangan manis kami. Aku sungguh sakit ternyata ikatan manis kami hanya ' PALSU ' . kami-sama apa salahku? Kenapa kau memberiku cinta palsu kenapa?

" naruto sebenarnya – "

DEG...

Aku langsung berlari, aku tidak mau tau yang penting aku ingin menghilang darinya, aku tak membiarkan dia melanjutkan kata-katanya lalu terdengar olehku. Aku terus berlari sambil ter-isak.

" naruto tunggu! " bagaimana ini? Sasuke masih mengejarku. Aku terus berlari sampai akhirnya aku tidak melihat sasuke lagi.

' fyuhhhh... baguslah! Nanti aku akan bicara pada kaa-san dan tou-san agar aku pindah ke Konoha dan tinggal bersama kyuu-nii saja. Ya, kyuu-nii kelas 1 SMA, dia tinggal dengan tsunade baa-san dan jiraiya jii-san

Aku sekarang sudah sampai di rumahku dan sekarang masuk kedalam tempat tinggalku.

" kaa-san...tou-san... naru besok tidak masuk sekolah, naru ingin pindah ke konoha dan tinggal bersama kyuu-nii saja! " pintaku pada tou-san.

" apa naru? Apa kau mau meninggalkan sekolahmu yang hanya tinggal satu tahun dan teman-temanmu? " tanya kaa-san padaku dengan ekspresi kaget.

Iya kaa-san, sebenarnya ada orang yang tidak ingin aku temui mangkannya aku lebih memilih menghilang dan pindah sekolah.

" tidak kaa-san naru yakin mau pindah sekolah, lagipula naru juga rindu dengan kyuu-nii. "

" baiklah kalau itu maumu naru, kau bisa tinggal dengan ojii-san dan obaa-san mu ! " kata tou-san ku memberi tahu.

_SKIP TIME_

Hari ini aku sudah bangun pagi-pagi segali untuk berangkat ke konoha, tepatnya rumah obaa-san dan ojii-san yang sekarang di tempati kyuu-nii.

" kaa-san...tou-san...naru berangkat ya, sayonara kaa-san...sayonara tou-san ! " pamitku pada mereka.

" hati-hati naruto-kun ! " teriak kaa-san, sementara tou-san hanya melambai sambil tersenyum.

Yah, aku harap ini bisa membuat keadaan lebih baik.

Selamat tinggal sasuke...

Selamat tinggal cintaku...

Selamat tinggal pedihku...

Selamat tinggal kenangan manisku...

Tes...tes...tes...

Tak terasa air mataku mengalir, memang berat hatiku meninggalkan semuanya. Tapi bagaimana lagi, jika aku terus berada disini, rasanya bagaikan ' RAGA TANPA NYAWA '

Ah, aku telfon kiba dulu untuk ber-pamitan dan menitipkan salam perpisahan untuk semuanya pada kiba.

Tuuttt...

Terdengar nada tersambung di telingaku saat menelfon kiba sampai akhirnya terdengar suara kiba di seberang sana.

" moshi-moshi...ada apa naruto? Kenapa kau belum datang? Kau sakit hah? " terdengar pertanyaan beruntun dari sahabtku yang gila ini, hahahah...aku jadi terkikik geli mendengar gaya bicaranya.

" gomen ne kiba, aku pindah sekolah ke konoha. Kau tau kan karena apa? Karena kau sendiri yang memberikan faktanya kemarin. Dan sampaikan salam perpisahanku kepada semua teman-teman ya! " aku berbicara pada kiba dan meminta tolong agar menitipkan salam perpisahan pada semua teman-teman.

" apppaaaa? Seenaknya saja kau main pindah naruto. Broken heart boleh aja tapi jangan begini dong. Tega sekali kau padaku naruto hueeee...! " kata kiba sambil merengek.

Aduh, tingkah lakunya yang seperti itu bikin aku sweatdrop saja!

" ayolah kiba...nanti kau boleh mampir ke rumah obba-san dan ojii-sanku kok. Dan jangan beritahu siapapun tempat yang akan aku tinggali ya ! " seruku meminta tolong pada kiba.

" hah, oke lah naruto, tapi aku akan tetap mengunjungimu disana, dan aku tak akan memberitahukan kepada siapapun kok ! "

Asyikkkk, kiba mau menolongku hahaii...kau memang sahabatku kiba.

" wah, domou arigatou kiba, kau sahabatku yang paling baik. " seruku dengan sumringah.

" douitta naruto, aku harap kau bisa melupakan ' UNGGAS ' itu yah! " keta kiba dan aku jawab

" he'em " lalu telfon aku tutup dan melanjutkan perjalananku ke rumah obaa-san dan ojii-san.

_SKIP TIME_

_Two years later._

" durian baka, ayo bangun dan mandi kita harus berangkat sekolah. Lagipula ini hari pertamamu kelas 1 SMA jangan terlambat dan jangan membuatku terlambat juga pemalas! " ucap monser rubah itu dengan sarkastiknya. Padahal aku masih mengantuk.

" 5 menit lagi kyuu-nii. Ciumi saja pohon apelmu dulu biar dia mendapatkan cinta dari rubah jelek selaku tuannya. " kataku ngawur dan asal nyeplos.

" apa katamu? naruto baka, bangun ! kau mau aku tendang menuju rasi bintang paling manis heh? Cepat bangun atau aku buang ramenmu ! " teriak monster rubah alias anikiku kyuuu-nii.

" nanni? Jangan buang ramen ku, kyuu-nii jahat banget ! " kataku langsung terbangun mendengar ancaman sakral tentang ramen sambil mewek-mewek.

" cepat mandi baka! " bentaknya lagi.

" aissshhh.. iya-iya aniki aku akan mandi. " kataku menuruti perkataannya dan dia pun mlengos keluar kamar.

Haaahhh...selalu saja begitu dasar rubah pengganggu.

Setelah aku bersiap-siap dan kyuu-nii juga selesai, aku berpamitan pada baa-san dan jii-san untuk berangkat sekolah dengan kyuu-nii. Yah, aku satu sekolah dengan kyuu-ni. Kyuu-nii kelas 3 SMA dan kau masih kelas 1 SMA. Hari ini merupakan awal dari pelaksanaan MOS yang menyiksa itu.

Ya, aku akan masuk ke KONOHA HIGH SCHOOL sama dengan kakakku kyuubi. Waktu pertama kemari aku di pindahkan ke KONOHA JUNIOR HIGH SCHOOL.

" kyuu-nii masuk saja dulu, aku mau ke toliet dulu ! " pamitku pada kyuu-nii karna memang aku ingin BAK heheheh...

Aku berjalan menelusuri setiap lorong di sekolha ini. ' sekolahnya memang besar ya! ' gumamku dalam hati.

Akhirnya...sampai juga di toilet! Rasanya tidak tahan ingin buang hajat. Akupun melangkah untuk masuk ke toilet pria dan...

Kriiiett...

Tap...tap...tap...

SET...

BRUKKKK...

" ittai, kau itu nyelonong saja...aku jadi jatuh kan gara-gara matamu yang gak digunakan buat melihat saat jalan brengsek ! " kataku emosi sambil munduk dan memegangi pantatku yang sakit. Karena orang itu keluar dari toilet lalu nyelonok dan menabrakku seenaknya.

" hn..." hanya gumaman tolol itu responnya. Tunggu, se-sepertinya trademark itu...

" aku tidak sengaja. " balasnya lagi dan ku tatap wajahnya.

DEG...

" sa-sasuke... " kataku kaget dengan orang yang ada di depanku. 2 tahun aku berusaha memaafkannya dan mengubur rasa sakit ini, kenapa jadi begini?

" kau mengenalku? " tanyanya curiga. Eh, kok bisa dia bicara begitu? Sombong sekali huh !

' o-ow...harus menghindar! ' batinku.

" tidak kok, ha-hanya mendengar dari beberapa siswi saja ehehhe... " kataku sambil cengengesan.

" ano...saya permisi dulu, jaa nee! " kataku lalu berlari begitu saja.

END** NARUTO POV **

**SASUKE POV**

Siapa dia? Kenapa dia bisa menyebut namaku ? tidak mungkin kalau dia hanya mendengar dari siswi sementara wajahnya menunjukkan sangat tahu tentangku ?

Aku harus menyelidikinya dan mendekatinya, siapa tau dia bagian masa laluku dan tahu jati diriku. Takkan ku lepaskan !

Tapi kenapa tubuhku bergemuruh melihatnya?

Ah, ini semua membuatku pusing dan susah, aku tak akan melepaskannya, aku yakin aku bisa mengetahui sesuatu melalu dirinya, lihat saja nanti!

**... TBC ...**

**ini hanya sebagai percobaan saja, karena ane baru pertama bikin BOYS LOVE heheheheh... XD**

**jadi, gomenasai jika banyak kejelekannya!**


End file.
